User blog:Batty47150/Charlie
Hello Everyone. This is Prince Charming Dave from the FBWM group on Facebook. Unlucky for me, I blew up my computer. Lucky for someone else is I have hardware that I cannot use with the new motherboard. Free to a good home. 4x Write Speed DVD+RW internal drive. IDE connection. (Moved up to Sata with the new system and it has no IDE connector on board and PCI cards gerenally stink). Not new but in new condition. Free. I'll even mail it to your P.O. Box. I just hate to throw away working drives! 2x 2G Kingston DDR2 memory sticks. I would have to look up the speed for you, but I know they were current issue in 2007. They also work fine. New system is DDR3 so I can't use them. Other things that are less useful and probably not wanted by anyone. Soundblaster Audigy2 PCI 5.1 surround sound card. A USB powered vhs to dvd hardware mpeg-2 conversion box with software. I no longer have to convert in realtime with my new speed I will have. This is a rarely used item. I converted my VHS tapes to DVD and my old home movies using a standard VCR and it's just sitting in a box. My system was a fossil and it worked fine on it. I am sure it will work on anything that is over 1 GHz since my previous system was a 1.8GHz Phenom single core from 2003. Possibly a 500GB & 120GB internal IDE hard drives. This depends on if I am confident that I can wipe all data from the drives. Hard drives are usually destroyed to protect information. I'm a generous guy, but I don't want someone to lift a cookie with my bank account or something on it. LOL A 1024x768 CRT monitor. This will be expensive to ship and would ask for a contribution on it if anyone wants it. I can set myself up to use PayPal if needed. 1x Multi-Card smart card reader supporting xD, SD (no MicroSD or SDHC support), and two other cards that I am not sure of as I don't use those in any of my devices. Also as 1x USB 2.0 port. New system has a built in card reader that is SDHC compatible and I will use that one since I got an Android too. Great for picture cards from your camera if you don't want to mess with camera drivers. Each reader will show up in the bios as a hard drive and can even be booted from (on my old system anyway). Other bits and pieces of various types. Too many to list. I am a scavenger. I will strip a system bare when it dies and save all the old parts. I generally end up giving them to a charity so they can build a system for someone with them. Giving you all first dibs if anyone wants this stuff. If not, going to Goodwill or Salvation Army, See ya in the games! Category:Blog posts